Spooky Daddy Somethin'
by VarrosGirly
Summary: AU S4, in which Eric keeps his memories and Marnie is killed immediately. The vampire discovers Jason after his escape from Hotshot, and brings the injured Stackhouse to Fangtasia for cleaning and healing. What's a Stackhouse to do, waking up in a strange place with Eric Northman? Jason is in for a lot of change; more than his own limited mind can imagine.
1. The Thing In the Basement

**Title:** Spooky Daddy Somethin'  
**Type:** Slash, Friendship, Snark  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom:** True Blood (show verse)  
**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
**Setting:** AU S4  
**Word Count:** 4,857  
**Summary:** Eric has kept his memories, having killed Marnie on their first meeting, removing her as a threat permanently. Jason has endured the kidnapping, torture, and rape of the Hotshot pack. Eric discovers him on the side of the road after his escape, intrigued by the scents and sounds following the Stackhouse brother. The ancient Viking takes Jason to Fangtasia, where he is cleaned, dressed, and healed by Eric's blood. What's a Stackhouse to do, waking up in a strange place with a vampire? One thing's for sure, though. Jason is in for a lot of change; more than his own limited mind can imagine.

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for anyone who has not seen Season 4 of _True Blood_, though the universe is an AU, altering most events of the series. Language and nakedness, and possible graphic scenes in future chapters, though this one is tame. For _TB_ at least. As always, comments are welcome, but remember this is a fic for fun, so spiteful criticism is unnecessary. Jason is written by me, VarrosGirly, and Eric & others by Jaxon666. Visit his page for more co-written fics and leave him some love!

* * *

Jason looked down at himself, then up at Eric, and back to his own body. He had definitely been in bad shape, and now his wounds were all healed up. This guy was a vamper, and there was only one thing that happened if a vamper was saying hi to you and you didn't remember anything, right? "Fuck, this mean I can't work on the road crew anymore? I know vamps can't do sun or nothin' like that. And that's a whole lotta sun we gotta stand in all day." Except if he was a vampire now, that meant he could do some mind control thing and make them think he still worked there, right? Jason tried sitting up, frowning as he discovered the straps still holding him down.

"I thought y'all had to bury em in the ground, too? I'm dead, ain't I? Or I was? Or somethin'." He ran his fingers around the waistband of his new bottoms, ones he didn't recognize at all. "Shit, you're taking care of me and everything. I don't remember anything after I got away from them panther guys." What a fucked up way to say thank you for looking after the pack, too. Biting him and making all the girls screw him day and night. Jason liked sex, but that was way too much for him. And he could conquer an entire sorority house in one night if he wanted.

"What in the fuck is he talking about now, Eric? He makes less sense than Ginger, and we've fucked her brain so hard with glamours that I'm surprised she remembers her name." Pam said with no emotion or expression, though she was out of Jason's line of site, hands on her hips as she spoke to her maker, standing behind Jason's coffin. She was irritated. She'd had to share the basement with a human, or a whatever Jason now was according to Eric. Mostly, he was a Stackhouse, and that was unforgiveable.

Eric eyed her with a domination that only needed to be subtle, never truly smiling per se in her direction, but threatening to as though it might be bad if he did. "Jason Stackhouse…you are not dead. You can thank me for that. When you have better composed yourself." Eric boasted in softly spoken tones, stroking the shine of treated wood that entombed Jason's now-healed body, before dipping his hand inside to pat the male Stackhouse's face. He found doing so quite amusing, visibly. Pam did not think much of that at all, turning her head like she'd heard a bad joke, in poor taste.

"Oh I ain't? Why am I in a coffin, man?" Jason was confused now, but grateful that the ancient Viking had saved him. He seemed to always get into trouble, but this was really the first time he'd needed a vampire to save him. Jason felt a little chilly in a pleasant sort of way as Eric patted him. Like he was a kid again. Well, Eric was what, a billion years old? So in a way he was a kid. Just not in how he looked.

"You seem to be something else though." Eric seemed less personal then, and more formal in his posture, his eyes looking down at Jason not as someone he was enjoying, but someone he was investigating; a subject. "Panthers," Eric's distinct accent rolled that word out like a slow Nordic wind, which even tickled Pam in places she would rather it not, in her current mood. She didn't let it show, though. "So that is what you are becoming." The blonde vampire sounded genuinely intrigued, perhaps even a little flirtatious, but even the straightest guy couldn't really condemn him for that. It was too justified that he be that way. Unsettling perhaps, but could one really punish a lion for growling? What would be the point? It would still growl; it might even eat you alive.

"I did not know men could be turned into werepanthers in such a way. Pam, make some calls. I want to verify whether this is something that has ever happened before." And although his progeny seemed bothered by the task, she seemed relieved too, that she did not longer have to endure the current scene.

"Them guys they uh...bit me and other stuff. I heard em talking about how I had a fever in me, but I thought that was just 'cause they didn't give me a blanket when I was supposed to be sleepin'." Jason ruffled his own hair, tilting his head a little as he thought. "I guess they meant a panther fever or somethin'. Shit, I can't be a panther guy. Cats are really smart." Jason tried to see where the other vampire was going to, hitting his head on the side of the coffin as he did so, rubbing the spot afterward. He didn't notice yet that it didn't hurt as much as it normally would have.

Good for Pam, because once she left, Eric opened up his face to Jason quite a bit more, beaming down, finding the male bimbo with all of his brains in his dick, if rumor be true, adorable. Especially now; clueless, anxious, half naked in a coffin in the basement of Fangtasia, completely unsure of what was happening or going to happen. And yet, he looked more stupid than frightened. That tickled something that was still warm in Eric, as he tilted his head to absorb the vision below with obviously questionable reasoning. "Are you frightened, Jason Stackhouse? Don't be. I'm a good vampire. Ask anyone I haven't killed yet." He smiled slightly, seeming to think that what he said was a light hearted and lovely, welcoming thing.

"Nah. Never thought I'd be more glad to be in a vamper's place, though, I'll tell ya. I'm just like...worried if I am a panther guy." Jason let out a deep breath and frowned, as if he were thinking intensely. "You ain't all bad really. Sook don't like ya, but you saved me and didn't hafta. And I'm all better now and...uh, you didn't feed me V or anything did ya?" He was more nervous about that than anything. If he'd healed so quickly, he would've had to have been helped somehow. "How long I been down here anyway?" He should probably call Sookie, or Hoyt. Somebody would want to know where he was.

"Fangtasia was closer to where I found you than my home, Jason Stackhouse. The coffin you lay in is the closest thing to a bed I could offer you. Of course, I did not know if you would wake up at all, but if you did, I felt it best you be contained. Who was to know what kind of monster you might become, overnight?" It seemed like Eric mocked the idea of Jason being something that might terrorize him. How cute. Sort of like a cartoon character trying to be scary at Eric. The vampire was not one to giggle or laugh at all, instead staring with distant intent, while his lips grew in width and raised at each corner, coloring themselves a slightly different shade of pinkish red than usual. He was in no denial of enjoyment as Jason started to compliment him. Pam knew better than anyone else besides Godric; the twisted love of it was to be expected.

"Ah yes, that will be the blood talking. My blood. Speaking of, I believe you drank enough to behave yourself at my behest. Would you like out of your coffin, Jason Stackhouse?" The vampire's closest, pale hand went to the locking buckle of the coffin that would free Jason completely if he wished it, like foreplay to a promise. He still looked like he was flirting, but in a way that raised the question; did Eric just eyefuck everybody, all the time? Maybe it was just a vampire thing. Or maybe it was an Eric thing. Or both.

"Oh. Well shit, I can't say that's a bad idea. Cause I'd...I dunno what I'd do if I was a panther guy. Guess I get to find out soon, huh?" Jason had to smile back when Eric did, because vamp or no, he was a pretty nice guy. Well, besides when he was killing or torturing people, like Sookie said he did. But that was a vampire thing, wasn't it? "Damn, no wonder I feel all good. You're really old. And old blood's really strong, ain't it?" His past with V stuck enough for him to know a little bit about it. Not a ton, but as much as he needed for the basics.

"Yeah, I'd really like out. Not that your coffins ain't comfy or nothin', but uh...I like stretchin' out." Jason thought a moment about what Eric had said about his blood. He didn't remember drinking from the vampire, but he didn't really remember being found by the Viking, either. "So 'cause I drank lots of it, I'm just healed and shit?" There seemed to be no downside there, really. And Sookie drank Bill's blood before, he knew that. And she was normal. Well, as far as Sookie normal went.

He smiled at the attractive dope's poor understanding of things, and empty worries. "Direct from the source, the blood of a vampire is quite different, I assure you. You do not feel disoriented, do you Jason Stackhouse? Or the ache for more of what you have been given?" He smirked, because while there would not be an ache, there would be a taste.

"Huh, no I don't. It's like goin' from crack to vitamins." Jason nodded with a grin, glad that drinking from Eric had been a good thing. "Hey, I been told about the whole owing shit vamps do. I don't have to like...work for you now or nothin' do I? Since you saved me?" Jason had no idea how close he had come to being a fresh vampire, though. In his mind, if you were still alive when you got the vampire blood, you would just be healed. After being reassured that he was just a panther now, he didn't think it had even been a possibility for him. "I'ma tell you one thing: I ain't goin' back to them panthers. Not after they tied me up and did all kinds of wrong at me."

* * *

"Very well. I will let you out." The tone Eric used was almost like one that an owner utilized when talking to a pet, endeared to him but submissive to his will. Was the suggested state of things really so further from the truth? After naughtily caressing the metal of the buckle, Eric finally unclasped it, patiently lifting up the bottom half of the casket to reveal the svelte pieces of man-meat that collectively made whatever a Jason Stackhouse was. After he let his eyes subtly admire what he could now see, for a few moments, Eric stepped to a side, and assisted Jason in getting out of the coffin, once he sat up and looked around, hesitating in decision as to how best to get out without falling or making a mess of the delicate, silky insides of the luxury casket. Perhaps too, the blood was talking again, telling Jason not to make a fool of himself in front of Eric, who he would find he now felt the need to answer to, and oblige towards. He probably wouldn't even think anything of it either, unless he really thought about it. And he was Jason, what did he really think about?

Eric spotted the hesitation and deemed it an opportunity of dual nature; to help and to handle. The vampire firmly slipped his hands around Jason's ribs and lifted him out of the coffin with no effort, placing him down seamlessly at his side, turning as he did so, like Jason weighed no more than an empty cardboard box. He smirked again, before removing his firm yet unpunishing grip from the warm flesh that was so filthy and torn last night' now so clean and golden, without a mark. "Now, you won't leave this basement will you Jason Stackhouse? That wouldn't please me at all." Though all Eric could do was guess how much his blood had influenced Jason towards him, he prided himself on being a very good guess. He'd lived long enough to sense the likes. He didn't have any doubt that Jason would do as suggested. The vampire's tone was deceitfully friendly and inviting.

"Thanks there, Eric. I am glad you saved me and all so thank ya for that, too." Jason sat up, stretching his arms and twisting his back a little, looking around. He was set pretty high above the ground, too. "So how uh-" but Eric helped him out, literally, saving Jason from hurting himself even more. He did feel like a kid again, then, as he was lifted. "Fuck I ain't ever been picked up like that. Except one time when I got tackled real hard in a game. But that hurt, and this was like a ride." Jason shrugged and grinned, looking up at the vampire. He shook his head quickly as Eric suggested he might want to leave.

"Hell no I ain't leavin'. I ain't rude or nothin' on purpose. And them panthers might still be lookin' for me, and they ain't gonna fuck with you." Jason was confident that staying with Eric was the best decision right now. He'd been healed, cleaned, and clothed in really comfy stuff. Why would he want to leave? Besides, he really didn't want to make Eric mad.

"And what does a Jason Stackhouse like to eat? It is a little late for breakfast, but I suppose your current, unique dilemma requires for an exception to human traditions?" he sarcastically quipped, seeming inexplicably brilliant even in just the way he stood there and looked at Jason. It was like, if Eric burped, no one could do it better. The more time spent with him, it just become more obvious how awesome he was.

"You were in a shape of dire circumstance when I discovered your broken body, Jason Stackhouse. What was left of your blood had been diseased, and your scent was of inbred women and animal feces. You look much better now," Eric complimented. Even something as subtle as that from him was pretty impressive, something to be proud of, as the tall vampire looked him up and down, seeming pleased with the display. "I fed you all that I could before leaving you in the hands of fate, and had your body cleaned by one of the dancers. Do not worry, I glamoured her not to make devious use of you. She won't even remember how she came to your assistance. Furthermore, she was more than happy to oblige before I took hold of her soul. Of course. And who could blame her?" More compliments and casual flirtation. But why did it seem fun and awesome instead of creepy and irritating? Another Eric thing? Definitely.

"Well I like me some burgers and beer. But I think-" he cast his gaze to one side, mouth pulling up at one side as he thought "-yeah, somethin' with meat sounds good. Like steak or um...yeah steak. A Jason Stackhouse like me likes his steak." Jason pointed at himself with a thumb and a smile, nodding. He sniffed himself as Eric spoke about his previous scent. His eyes widened momentarily as he realized that he knew how he smelled, but had never smelled it like this before. Curious, he looked over Eric, wondering if he could smell the vampire, too.

"Thanks again man. You put me back to lookin' like this, y'know." Jason was very happy that whoever cleaned him hadn't tried to get all over his dick. "I had way too many girls gettin' it the last few nights. I'm sure she was hot and all but...well, bein' raped by a ton of panther chicks ain't exactly all that fun." Jason seemed over that, though, as Eric complimented him again. He liked how the vampire did that.

"How nice it is that you have lived. Now...what use to make of you." Eric obviously had no distain for admitting that Jason, in some ways, was now indebted to him, in spite of the Stackhouse's opposed attitude towards it, spoken earlier. Eric just seemed so carefree and satisfied; like a vamp who had royal blood on tap, and immunity to the sun.

"I'm glad I did, too. I guess I could work here. Or somethin'. I dunno, what can ya do with a panther guy?" He looked up at the vampire with honest curiosity. "We both got surprised that normal Jason can get turned into panther guy, so uh...I dunno, I could...test out what I can do now for ya?" Jason wondered what kind of abilities he had now, with this new thing. He'd worry about hurting someone, but if it was just Eric, then it'd be alright. Besides, he wouldn't want to escape and kill someone on accident, whenever he became a panther. When would that be, again?

"I'll see what I can do." Eric didn't have to halt his gaze to make sure of that; he lacked the indecision of a mortal, he knew what he could do and the list was far longer than that of which he could not. There was an unspoken, intangible confidence about him that impossibly translated. No mortal could parallel. Then again, could any vampire, superior in age or otherwise? Jason would get his cooked, glazed slices of dead animal. Eric smiled at the thought of how Jason must have looked when he ate, and how unsophisticatedly he must have used a knife and fork, if he did at all. He also found it frightfully appealing, how Jason had uniquely responded to being raped, as a man. It didn't seem to bother him much at all; no signs of emasculation or trauma whatsoever. More like somebody had let the air out of one of his tires. He was an interesting fool, this Stackhouse. Perhaps more interesting than his relative, even with familiarly flaxen tresses of elegant length, breasts and potent fairy blood on her side.

"I am fond of you Jason Stackhouse." Eric squoze his meaty shoulder, deceptive in that it felt meatier than it looked, another thing to like. It seemed a simple thing could have intriguing layers. "Perhaps after we have fed you, you can join me in the bar. Perhaps we can find a woman for you to fuck. I will share her with you, if you like." Such daring, provocative ideas and words, and yet Eric seemed of the present nature that he was speaking about something no more risqué than the local weather. Something less profound, even. Just looking at him seemed so uplifting, to; it seemed to brighten the mood and make things a lot more fun. He seemed naughty, but nice. The last part was an erroneous appearance.

"Already done me lots of good, and I ain't complaining one bit." Whatever Eric could get for him that was food, Jason would be happy to have. Hell, he was a vampire, so there wasn't much use for food. Except they were at the bar he owned. Did they sell food? Jason had never checked before. "I like you too, Eric. You're a good guy, uh, vamp." Jason returned the friendly gesture, wondering just why Sookie didn't like him. Sure he'd done that thing to Lafayette, but he'd also been selling V a lot. He didn't think his friend deserved it, but he couldn't blame a vampire for trying to find out where their kind was disappearing to. Especially not Eric, because...well, maybe just because Jason liked him.

"Shit, I ain't shared a girl since high school. But that'd be fun. Like a reunion or somethin', cept I'm the only one who'd done it before." Jason wondered if that was right, though. Maybe Eric had. He was old, as he kept reminding himself.

"And if you would like-" he finally stated, placing a hand back on Jason's shoulder after removing it, squeezing it more than once this time, kneading it in a fashion, enjoying it more and letting Jason know it. The act still seemed too casual and indiscriminate, "-perhaps, if you are really good, I will let you have some more of my blood. Would you like that, Jason Stackhouse?" his eyes bled with glorious, beautiful curses, crowning his wicked grin, overpowering and infectious of intent. "And for my hospitality, maybe you would offer me some of yours. It would be only fair, wouldn't it Jason Stackhouse? We are friends now after all." He let his hand fall from grip of Jason's shoulder, fingers skidding randomly as it passed the length of Jason's shoulder without refined direction.

The Stackhouse brother nodded, looking like an excited child for a moment, as Eric made more offers. "I don't remember what it tasted like, but it made me feel really good. Fuck, I'd like that a whole bunch. And yeah, we're friends now, so I'd let ya have a bite." That's how friendship worked between vampires and humans, right? Jason looked skeptical, or nervous, for a moment after he said so. "But uh, I ain't ever been bit before so...just be uh...gentle." He rose his eyebrows at the center, but Jason was sure Eric wouldn't hurt him. And it really was only fair if Eric got to drink from him a little bit. Before this night, he might not have felt this way at all. But he was a new Jason now.

"Did I make a mistake Jason?" he asked, unexpectedly, since when did a vampire like Eric ever consider that he was wrong, or seek advisement from a simple-minded guy like Jason, "Have my interests been placed in the wrong Stackhouse all along?" he ended with a knowing smirk. The question had seemed to be rhetorical. Fortunately Jason did not know what that was.

"Aw hell, I can't go up to the bar wearin' just runnin' pants." Jason looked down, and then up again, confused and feeling strangely tickled as Eric ran a hand across his chest. "Mistake? I dunno man, I got to live and not get caught again, so I think no?" He had no clue what Eric meant by it, but it didn't bother him. "And Sook wasn't out gettin' all banged up by panthers or nothin', so ya done right."

"Do I look like I would hurt you, Jason Stackhouse?" The answer should have been yes, definitely, but for some reason it was not, nor did it need to be spoken. Eric liked that. He wondered what it was that had Jason so easily obliged to him, beyond the vampiric blood in his veins. It was curious in a way worth thinking about. Most things did not puzzle Eric so much as they hindered, infuriated or bore him. He almost felt the urge to laugh as Jason misunderstood what he had asked, completely oblivious to it. In some ways, taking him under devious wing would be far too easy. So then, it might be prudent for Eric not to be so spiteful. Instead, he would simply present Jason with choices. Ironically, he realized he had already taken that tact with the apparent werepanther. That was unusual.

"Nah. You had lots of time to hurt me before, but you did the opposite instead, and that was nice." Maybe Eric could hurt him, but Jason didn't think he would. If Sookie just gave him a chance like he was doing, she wouldn't hate him so much. Then again, Jason hadn't seen Eric do half of the things his sister had witnessed. His perspective may have been a little skewed on that.

"Are you cold?" Eric asked, quickly sliding his suit jacket from his arms as he spoke to Jason, without any second thought or need to look at what he was doing. He then unbuttoned his shirt and pressed it to Jason's chest until he accepted it, placing his suit jacket back on. This look on Eric actually did not look accidental, maybe even more elective that previous, somehow. He smirked, stepping back and turning towards the stairway. "I will have Pam go through my things. Perhaps we have something else for you to wear other than those athletic bottoms." He was sure. After all, Fangtasia was his second home, technically his first since he hardly ever got to spend time at his real dwelling place.

"Thanks-" he waited until Eric glanced away to take a sniff of it, catching a distinct scent. This werepanther thing was pretty cool. "-I ain't cold or nothin' though. I feel kinda warm, I think. Like I been working all day, and not sleepin' in a box." Jason pulled the shirt on, frowning at the buttons as he started doing them up. He got about halfway and stopped, rolling the sleeves up as well, without thinking Eric might not want his clothes treated that way. He started to follow the vampire, thinking Eric looked more like he belonged in a fashion show now.

"I like you, Jason Stackhouse. I trust you are fond of me in return." Less intended as a question, but said more as a statement, and claim that Eric already knew that. On one hand it was rude that he keep making such statements, as if he had a right to tell others how they felt, but then whatever he suggested always seemed too right. Right?

"Hell yeah, you're mah buddy now. Anybody who takes care of me like that really is a friend. And I like ya, too." He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, but he had a feeling there weren't any other panthers in the club. Jason knew Eric wouldn't let them in if they tried, either. "So you want me to wait down here for clothes then? I can do that." Jason didn't know how big the building was. If Eric hadn't told him they were in Fangtasia, he would have never guessed it. It could be a gigantic maze all around, and he'd never know.

Eric smiled, looking over his shoulder somewhat as he received Jason's last words, zipping of in a blur of vampire speed, up the stairs and to the bar. When he arrived there, he was soon greeted with the troubled posture of Pam's punishing pose. This amused him, though on some occasions, it offended. She strutted over to him, speaking to her maker where he stood, on the opposite side of the bar, not sharing eye contact or looking utterly impressed at all.

* * *

"You gave him your shirt Eric? What are you now, the groomer of French poets during the revolution all over again?" She rolled her eyes and took off her gloves, as though getting ready to hit something, and soon. At least, that was her impulse. She would never raise a hand to her maker, or any of his charges, however she might have felt them beneath him. "Pam. Always so full of approval and joy, for those I take interest in." Eric quipped back at her, hitting her like the slung leash of a sharp and painful whip. She should have known better than to insult her Eric, but then he had taught her tongue to be sharp and would not like it if softer.

"Anyway," she diverted, because fuck knows the topic would drive her to impaling her own skull with the heel of one of her stilettos, if continued, "That werewolf Herveaux is here to see you, big and smart as a box of rocks as always. Fuck knows why he wastes my time thinking I care." Eric enjoyed when Pam scathed others who usually didn't deserve it at all. It reminded him that he had chosen well, in taking her as his progeny. Alcide approached, prompting Pam to leave without a goodbye.

"Alcide Hervaeux. To what do I owe the honour?" Eric sarcastically asked, humble to no werewolf, no matter how big or burly. "Eric..." Alcide was distracted, turning his head quickly to a side and taking a sniff at the air, "-you got Sookie's brother down there? And a panther?" Eric closed his eyes and grinned widely, grasping two of the drinks pumps before leaning forward and deeper into Alcide's personal space. His voice that came thereafter, was particularly husky and haunting, however softly deep as always.

"Something like that. Now, if you'd be so kind...what business would you care to discuss?" Alcide really didn't like Eric at all, nor was he comfortable around him. And yet, in the most unlikely way, Eric was a vampire of his word, which made him more trustworthy than others. Eric glanced around at the crowds of vamps and fangbangers, no need to reserve fear for what Alcide might ever do to him. The thought of the good-natured werewolf even trying to harm him…Eric couldn't take that seriously. He did like the large shifter though. For a wolf.

* * *

bTHE END/b


	2. The Other Thing in the Basement

**Title:** Spooky Daddy Somethin'

**Type:** Slash, Friendship, Snark, First Time  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]  
**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
**Setting:** Season 4 AU  
**Word Count:** 4,946  
**Summary:** Immediately following Jason's discovery of his new nature, Alcide is assigned his handler and mentor. Following their first, if brief, talk about what the Stackhouse brother is, Jason wanders off in search of Eric. What he finds is a refurnished Fangtasia basement, equipped with ropes, chains, and a swing with an extremely lithe accessory. Those are the tiniest details, though, especially with a naked Viking vampire in the room. Can Jason really refuse an offer like this?

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for anyone who has not seen Season 4 of True Blooe, though the universe is an AU, altering most events of the series. Language and nakedness, as well as mature, graphic scenes. As always, comments are welcome, but remember, this fic is for fun, so spiteful criticisms are unnecessary. Jason is written by me, VarrosGirly, and Eric by Jaxon666. Visit his page for more co-written fics (and original works) and leave some love!

* * *

Alcide hadn't been too happy with Jason, and the new werepanther couldn't understand why. He could tell Alcide was like him, kinda, and Eric had said he was a wolf, which was pretty badass too. He'd wondered about Sam, and why he wasn't just one thing, though. That dude was a lot of things. Jason would have to ask Alcide about that next time. Or maybe he'd just call Sam later. As the werewolf left, Jason headed down into the cellar, noticing Eric had gone that way after leaving the two on their own.

"Hey Eric, I uh..." he stopped at the first landing, noticing how he could feel the room was different, not just see it "...oh I can...come back if you..." Eric hadn't wasted any time, getting right into fucking some girl. Jason couldn't see much of her, but he could tell that the vampire was doing it right. He stared for a second, always appreciating a good fucking, no matter who was doing it. A lot of guys could learn from people like them. Jason realized the scene was turning him on, which was bad, because interrupting a vampire was the worst thing you could do, right?

"Yeah. Uh, be safe and I'll just-" Jason hesitated on the stairs before slowly starting back up.

"Jason Stackhouse," Eric said, as though he were doing no more here than sitting and watching TV; which ironically he did not do. In fact, he was as naked as the day he was born, dick-deep in one of his dancers. A perfect body, slender and firm, with real yet sizeable and perky breasts and a European complexion that made her glow with a dew more exotic than the women of Bon Temps. The vampire spoke in a friendly, muted tone as he stepped out of the wildly stunning young woman, peaceful expression on his face that did not fit with the situation, as it tended not to with any. His confident indifference spoke invitingly without words, if only because it was surreal and inspired curiosity and awe.

"I trust your talk with Alcide has gone smoothly." He smirked a little, knowing the wolf to be too unavoidably rugged to ever be described of doing anything in smooth fashion, and how awkward the wolf would find the situation given to him with little choice or preparation. "Helga. Say hello to our new friend, won't you?" Eric snatched the back of her shaggy auburn hair and lifted her head unkindly in his clutch, so that she could witness whoever owned the new voice that had sounded. She murmured something aggressively it seemed, in a foreign tone, roughened by her current sexually exhausted state. Eric's eyes remained calmly on Jason. "She says hello." was all he shared.

"Yeah, yeah...he's a cool kinda guy." Jason stepped back down, scratching the back of his head. Eric was stopping midfuck just to say hi and see how it had gone? He must be pretty special, then, which was cool. "I don't think he's too happy bein' my babysitter or whatever. But uh...I was gonna call Sam. Merlotte? You know that guy?" Jason's eyes bugged when he noticed Eric's dick, just standing there, with no shame whatsoever. He didn't care who saw him naked, did he? Jason was...almost the same. Sometimes he was a little shy, sometimes he was very, extremely, dangerously outgoing. "Helga. Nice to meet ya. Damn she's hot." Jason was going to pretend he wasn't as amazed by Eric's naked form as he really was. That was way against guy rules.

"Ah yes, the bearded shifter. I babysat some teacup humans for him once." Eric paid little importance to Sam Merlotte. He was hardly of interest to him, as man, shifter, or business competitor. There were far more interesting rivals to be had in his area, and evidently, far more enjoyable allies to enjoy. Still, he had no issue with the man Jason mentioned. Yet. Alcide would be a much better candidate for helping Jason come to terms with whatever he impossibly had become now. Just as well he'd been employed for the task then; Eric was shrewd when it came to his investments.

"You like her?" Eric still refused to express anything but lazy peace with his current disposition, which had a charisma all its own, if Eric didn't already have enough elsewhere. "She is quite fiery. Such a thing to be expected from a gypsy woman." Although she wasn't technically a gypsy, but descended from them, and so Eric had only one way to describe her. His lips curled upwards briefly as he mused over a thought. "You are more polite than your sister. She found me in similar circumstances once, standing right where you are now." evidently, something about that and relating it to now, pleased and amused Eric. His dick wasn't getting any softer from not being used. It mirrored him in effortless height, and a consistant lack of the inclination to slouch in posture.

"Seriously dude, if you're busy with this I can come back later. I know I hate gettin' busted in on when I'm fuckin' someone." Jason offered to let Eric get back to business until he was finished, but it looked like the girl he was with was more than satisfied already. He was just glad it hadn't looked like that video he'd seen forever ago. Nope, Eric was a scary dude sometimes, but he didn't fuck like he was trying to kill. At least not from what he'd seen so far. It was funny to imagine Sookie in a similar position, seeing Eric in the nude like this. She'd never mentioned it, though, and Jason didn't know why.

"Stay if you wish to talk. Perhaps you would like a turn? You will find I have worked our beloved Helga into quite an agreeable position." Eric slaked a handover her dewy torso, starting by clutching her breast first, his hand eventually resting above her knee. "Something is troubling you, Jason Stackhouse?" he asked, sincerely inquisitive, though with his uniquely blended cocksureness and that constantly victorious air, it was easy to suspect that he had ulterior motives. Often, it was right to think so.

Jason stuck his hands into what he thought would be his back pockets of his jeans, remembering he was wearing borrowed Eric clothes. No jeans to be found. He nodded and at least looked at the girl, thinking it'd be rude if he didn't. Well, he wasn't sure what she thought about it, but she was here and fucking Eric, so... "Uh yeah. She's like...ridiculously hot. They don't grow 'em like that down here. Never have...probably never will." Stop staring Jason, these pants won't hide a growing boner forever. "I...huh?" He looked so conflicted then, like he wasn't sure if he should take the offer or be worried about it. "Fuck, Eric...I just-" Jason rubbed his hands over his face "-I been thinking I shouldn't do shit like that, and then you're here and she's got the most bangin' body." The vampire was tempting him, and Jason didn't know if he could, or really should, give in.

"I ain't ever fucked with another guy in the room, y'know? It's...I mean I done did marathon fuckin', but that was tradeoffs." Jason stepped closer, though, as he thought it over. "I ain't troubled bout nothin' really. Just uh...ain't really ever seen a vamp fuck nobody and..." He trailed off with a shrug, his usual, simple grin spreading across his face. Why shouldn't he fuck Helga, though? She was hot, Jason was already turned on, she was clearly in the mood for some rough stuff. Could he follow a vampire, though, in fucking? Jason had to remember he was a pantherguy now, but he didn't know yet how that would affect his usual fucking.

"Relax, Jason Stackhouse. Life is for the living. Take it from someone who is dead." Eric smiled briefly, looking hauntingly innocent when he was far from it, and that somehow remained obvious. He did love how proud he was of being a vampire; a certain kind of vampire at that, one who knew honour and how to enjoy his eternal life, in place of mourning his long lost soul, and loathing what he had long since become. He also liked his way with words; the benefit of his first tongue being ancient and foreign, and all his others being diverse and mastered over a thousand years. Jason was a little more adorable than Eric had thought in estimation; far more vulnerable and sensitive than others cared to reveal. Famed for his sexual looseness, and yet here he was, hesitating when given the opportunity to do his worst at the expense of no moralistic stoop. How interesting.

"Can't argue with that. I mean, I could if I was smarter, but I ain't, so I can't." Jason was having more trouble than he'd like keeping his eyes off Helga, who looked like she didn't know if she was relieved for the break, or hungry for more, and soon. Still, he'd thought he would need longer to recover from his ordeal with the panthers. And here he was, conscience fighting with his dick to figure out what he was supposed to do. And the way the room smelled right now was not helping, either. Eric must've done some kind of candle, or incense, or something. Because it was amazing. "I didn't know smells could be sexy." Jason murmured, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"I could leave if you would like. Otherwise, I will proceed. A vampire has its appetite." Again with his smirk towards his love and pride for what he was. Eric relished in being a vampire, and was not alone in thinking he was one above most others. Eric briefly pressed the joined, flexed fingers of his elegant hand against the folds of the wild beauty's womanhood, curious of its state after not tending to her for a number of moments. "Still warm." He threw a playful, generous look back to Jason. Even people in clothes didn't compose themselves quite so comfortably as he did. "How are you feeling? Recovering well, I hope?" he asked, reminding Jason that to him, all things were of the same casual consequence. There was no break between the lewd and the formal.

"Am I...oh yeah, I'm feelin' fine. You done me right with healin' and everything." He took a few more steps toward them, pretty close now. What was the harm, really? Eric was hot, he was hot, this chick was hot...so it'd be one big mess of hot, right? Except...no, he shouldn't have thought of Eric like that. But he didn't mind it. Maybe that was ok if he wasn't human anymore.

"Alright I'm gonna...but uh...don't...y'all got condoms or...anythin' I need to worry about?" Jason was already fingering the fastenings of his pants, which had been a little too constricting in the last few minutes. He felt like he was virgin all over again. "You don't gotta leave or nothin' though. Just...I dunno...no peekin'?" The elder Stackhouse pulled his shirt over his head first, deciding to just let his dick do the thinking for him right now. Easiest way to do it.

Eric's long arm reached Jason without the need to step forward even slightly, now; an added benefit of being a Nordic giant. He casually unfastened the button of Jason's fly, although technically the trousers were his. "You are quite safe here," the vampire assured, which was quite ironic; being particularly safe in the dark cellar of a vampire, who was naked and inviting him to indulge in fucking an unknown but aggressive sounding and sexually deviant young minx, via the assistance of sex swing no less, the chains of which sparkled like silver, and sang their own rattle of a song as they moved around against the weight of the harlot they held. "Helga takes measures to assist her womb in not nourishing the chance of creating meddlesome little humans. And unless my blood has lost its influence...your eyes do not deceive you; she is definitely free of disease." Eric took a moment to appreciate the perfect sight of his European whore, whose skin seemed alive with the darkened gift of the Sun he could no longer stand to watch rise or set.

And then, within an instant, he was behind Jason, cool, large hands delicate in their placement over the new panther's shoulders, kneading the flesh of them once, and slightly. "Go to her Jason. I promise only to look as much as you have enjoyed to." He let Jason know two things; that unassuming expressions aside he noticed all things, including Jason's stolen glances at his naked form, and that he did not so much mind them as he did find them pleasing. He said something impossible for Jason to understand, almost sounding like a different person when he did, because he spoke all tongues so fluently that each was absent much flavour of another. She replied with closed eyes, her body writhing somewhat in desperation, her tone still less ladylike than any Jason may have heard. "She is pleased to receive you. Be gentle if you like." Eric's last words seemed to be somewhat sarcastic, mocking Jason for any potential guilt he might have had for doing exactly as he pleased and fucking this woman as he would any other.

Jason gulped once when Eric pulled him to, though he trusted the vampire. He wouldn't be steered wrong, and Eric was just giving him the opportunity to keep being as sexually eager as always. Right? "Oh, well fuck, that's awesome then. I think girls should be doin' that kinda stuff. I ain't ever had a kid, and I ain't ever plannin' on it." His briefly comedic thoughts of raising one were stricken by the realization that he was almost nude, his erection pushing out from the opened flaps. Jason glanced over his shoulder as Eric appeared there suddenly. He was excited, definitely aroused, and a little scared. Only a little bit, though.

"Hell no, Jason Stackhouse ain't no soft fucker." Jason stepped out of his pants and boxers, running his hands over Helga's legs and stomach. "Fuck, you can't even understand what I'm sayin' I bet." He couldn't tell that his eyes were glowing with an unnatural color as he slid himself in, his new nature extremely pleased that he was mating so soon after truly turning. "Goddamn she's tight...you feed her pussy with your blood or what?" Jason groaned, quickly falling into an eager, rough pace, though he imagined it wasn't near as rough as what a vampire could pull. Still, he was a were now, and he didn't know how hard, or long, he could actually go.

As Jason slid in to her, Eric smirked upon the awaited reaction to her tightness, forcing Jason to adopt a more hesitant pace at first. Unable to help himself, the vampire waited with perfect timing for one of Jason's first few backward strokes, only to shove him forward and force him fully inside, quickly and without warning. If only he still giggled, or had ever as man, Jason would have more obviously known of his infantile joy. Eric then calmly paced around the chains and lowered himself down to Helga's ear, whispering dark, foreign absurdities whilst staring up at Jason who now, and for once, towered over him. Whatever he was saying sounded filthy and naughtily rude, even to one who could not speak the language, and it made Eric's lips smile in a certain toxic way, burning like lava thrown to the snow of his homelands. Helga reacted to Eric's words by expelling a form of menacing laughter at first, but then so roused by them and the dick being thrust inside her, that her callous tones soon became broken, her eyes closed and face lost to humbling sensation.

"Fuck! That ain't...you're a mean motherfucker Eric." Jason groaned, gripping two of the chains supporting Helga's seat. It was worse, or was that better, the further in he went. Helga seemed to enjoy it, though, and showed it in her own moans and writhing. Jason was sure he'd never fucked someone this...sexual. His groans were being laced with the hints of growls and purrs, eyes occasionally flashing with their new colors. "Shit, I don't even know what you're sayin' but...it's...fuckin'...hot." Jason grunted into each thrust, his hips growing more daring and rough by the minute. If this was the kind of thing he got to have, being taken care of by Eric, then he was ready to sign up at any time.

Eric continued whispering to her intermittently, those big eyes not missing a moment of Jason's efforts, though he did not stare at the repeating insertions made towards her cunt, nor the thing used for the task. The vampire caressed her scalp with the fingers of one hand, that spread over the back of her head like a giant, devious spider. His other hand ran down her torso, fingers parting and pressing firmly down over her penetrated folds, rubbing slowly and then vigorously. He smirked then, offering Jason the chance to enjoy his expression.

"Is she to your liking?" he asked, an expert in making the question seem literal when it was painfully rhetorical. "See, Jason Stackhouse, your hesitation is wasted here with me. In my world, everyone wins...and I'm the only bad guy." He smiled again, admiring with an up and down lick of his eyes, how perfectly lean and muscular Jason was, his naval seeming like the tiniest, most impossible point of entrance, for a second.

"Fuck, now you're...oh goddamn this is good." Jason shut his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment, a long, low growl shocking him out of the expression. "Shit, did I do that?" He guessed he had, but didn't let it stop him in fucking the everloving fuck out of Helga. "Alright, next time...I ain't even gonna ask. I'll just get naked and start fuckin' somethin'." The way Eric stared and assisted wasn't weird, or creepy, at all. Jason kind of liked it, even.

"This how y'all fuck all the time, or did I just getcha at a really...really fuckin' good point?" Jason moved a hand from the chains to just above Helga's rear, hoisting her hips up even higher. He was used to going pretty long when he fucked, but he felt like here, he would keep going forever. Awesome.

"Yes Jason Stackhouse. That would be agreeable. Try to avoid Pam in that mood however. I trust you like being alive." Eric was honestly approving of Jason's promised lack of inhibitions, though felt the warning given both comedic and necessary. Jason, for being human, would never understand the frail beauty of that. How his skin rose to new vibrancy in colour as he surrendered himself to the tight hot cunt offered, how he glistened in his own filth from the exhaustion of it all. It was like his whole body was weeping and blushing. Oh how Eric liked his humans. Such delicate little things.

His whispers asked a question of Helga, to which she answered with a convulsion and not a single word. Eric took his eyes from their alternation between Jason and her bosom, and quickly went behind the human again, although he was not really quite so human any more, was he? Still, mortal, and as good as human to Eric, for that. Eric snatched at Jason's wrists, grabbing and collecting them without seeming too forceful or like he was staging an attack. Once both arms were placed together behind Jason's back, Eric bound them that way with some chains he had collected nearby. He returned to his previous place, as quickly as he had left it, a sudden yet gentle rush of air in his swift, invisible wake. He grinned, looking like an angel who liked trouble, looking up at Jason again to offer an explanation of sorts.

"You wouldn't deny a lady such a request would you Jason Stackhouse?" Although to say it had been a request would have been an excused variation of the truth. Eric dismissed the importance of Jason being at ease with what had been done to him, and his acceptance of the explanation given, instead flicking his eyes over Helga's beautiful and seductively heaving form, from which his hands stole dedicated caresses, firmly smoothing over her breasts and teasing her nipples with unpredictable variations in intensity and gentleness. He smiled again.

"Heh...I ain't gonna fuck her. She don't like me neither." Jason couldn't imagine himself going at it with her. Well...no, he actually could. But she was way scarier than Eric, and probably would actually bite his dick off. Bad idea. Before he realized what was going on, Eric had caught his arms and tied them pretty securely behind his back. "Hey, I wasn't...fuck, you do that shit real fast." Jason wasn't turned off by it, or afraid of what was coming next. Ok, maybe a little bit, but with Eric looking as deviously innocent as he did, Jason couldn't really be all that afraid, right?

"Shit, last time I got tied up, it was with scarves and they done left me for a whole day." Jason wriggled his shoulders, but he was tied in pretty tight. Not going anywhere. He changed his footing so he could keep fucking Helga as hard as he had been, both of their bodies glistening and slick. "I always find me some trouble when a girl wants to tie me up." Jason realized it hadn't been the last time he'd been bound during sex, though. But the panthers...that didn't really count. He didn't care.

"Man...you know they say you don't know what you got til you don't got it no more?" He groaned as his thrusts grew faster, a little rougher. He was going to bust soon, but he couldn't go anywhere or aim it if he didn't go inside her. Sooner than he'd thought, but he didn't feel like it would drain him like sex usually did. "Fuck...I'm gonna blow, and I don't wanna stop." Jason's arms strained on the chains, pushing his torso toward Helga and Eric, his balls starting to constrict. " Yeah, I'm gonna...fuckin' fuck."

Eric wasn't aware of the slow gradual grimace of pleasure that grew over and claimed his mouth, as he watched Jason wrangle further effort to thrust into the wet slit of his given gypsy woman, without complaint. He was such a joy. Maybe he really would be a new friend, rather than dinner and a plaything. Perhaps all three would be best. The new lack of controlled position causing loud thudding slaps of wet flesh, almost like pockets of air being cupped and released again and again. Humans were so ill advised to enjoy television and cinema, when they could have this instead. Eric was truly entertained. He looked underwhelmed, but not disappointed when Jason informed of the coming of his release. However, in his frantic thrusting, Jason's impressive manhood lost its placing and abruptly popped out of Helga's sensitized snatch at a crucial moment, throbbing and pulsing in detest as release was lost so close to being found.

Eric slid a hand down and pressed down with spread fingers, on the head of Jason's cockhead, forcing it back inside the dark moaning woman whose own orgasm was awaiting Jason's completion. The unexpected re-entry forced Jason to cum instantly, and deep inside Helga, whose cries made a sweet, painful harmony with Jason's expletive grunts. Delicious. Eric felt her heart racing beneath his palm, her body dithering quickly in response to Jason's seed spilling out into her, filling her like an engine desperate for sexual fuel. He watched as Jason buckled, sweaty golden muscles rippling, though his eyes contrasted that vision by looking so sleepy and blissfully lulled. Jason would make such a nice pet. One that knew many favourable tricks and learnt new ones easily. One that cleaned up its own mess, and looked so adorable when making it. Eric stood, stroked Helga's face as he walked away and released Jason from his confines.

"Shit, shit...this ain't...ohhhh fuck-" Jason had hopped around for a moment, trying to figure out how to get his cock back into Helga. He didn't need to worry, though; the touch combined with the renewed tightness felt amazing, and his dick was soon swimming in its own seed. "Fuck, goddamn...fuck. Ain't cum like that in...fuck." Jason thrust a few more times, his cock reluctant to calm down. "Damn...Helga...we're gonna talk again." He breathed out a long whoosh of air, shaking his head as he did. "I think I can go again if I just...take a lil break or somethin'." Jason glanced over his shoulder as Eric removed the chains. They must be a vampire thing, right? Seemed like something all the vamps he'd seen fucking had in common.

"Jason Stackhouse." He said as he finished unraveling the chains, releasing those muscular arms to their sides once more, and turning the Southern airhead to him in one sudden swivel of his grabbed shoulders. Eric looked him up and down, both naked, him with a perky smile and Jason looking like he'd been hypnotized into a barely conscious state, which in itself, was extremely adorable. "Friends." Eric did not ask, grabbing Jason's rough hand in his and shaking it eagerly.

"Fuck yeah we are." He grinned sleepily, shaking Eric's hand. "Know what? I'd fuck a chick with you any day. And I ain't ever done that before. Never thought it'd be fair to the other guy." But Eric wouldn't be outshone if they took someone together. And hey, Jason liked the idea, quite a bit. "Am I stayin' here for a while? I could get used to fuckin' like this all the time." Even with Eric involved. Was it weird that he hadn't minded his dick being touched like that? Jason was sure that was fine, though.

Eric murmured laughter, or at least tickled breath that he did not need to survive; how better then to use it when truly amused? Smiling faintly, he eyed his newly prized friend; so sweet and admirable that he wanted to stay for a while longer, even if it didn't involve more fucking. And he was no longer uncomfortable being naked around Eric, or erect. Perhaps there was a bright side to certain amounts of stupidity; it allowed certain humans to become quickly ignorant to their inhibitions. Perhaps if Jason were more intelligent, he would know exactly what sort of trouble he was getting into here, as Eric's new and eager friend. Then again, the truly wise would choose to get into trouble with Eric. Who wouldn't? The vampire was something more evil than happy to have a new playmate shaped like Jason. He was so agreeable, wasn't he, in influence and physical curve.

"Then we will have ourselves a nice time like this again in the future. It is getting late however. Perhaps we should get you clothed and back to your own bed, tonight. However, Jason Stackhouse-" Eric came back up from leaning down, throwing Jason's clothes at him gently, through the air "-my door is always open. For you." He barely smiled again, looking so brilliantly sophisticated in all that he did, making any situation no matter how extreme, seem relaxed and perfectly acceptable. He stepped into his own clothing and buttoned his jacket, still shirtless underneath it as before.

Jason nodded with a grin, very much for the idea of spending more time like this with Eric. He barely registered the fact that he'd been returned his clothes for a few moments, still in a drunken stupor of post-sex haze. "Oh yeah? That's good...I like open doors and shit. But they get me into all kinds of trouble." Right now, it seemed like he was really for the idea of trouble. And with the kind that Eric provided, how was that a bad thing?

Eric grabbed one of the chains that held Helga extended in the air, forcing her to buckle and gasp. "As for you my precious little whore-" he released aggressively, her body rocking as a result. It was like he was angry with her for doing such a good job. "-don't move a muscle until I get back." He left her naked and fucked out of her brains, swinging softly with nothing but her own thoughts and exhaustion to comfort her, soon appearing before Jason fully dressed. "A final drink upstairs. Like all things this night, it will be on my tab." He smirked, grabbing Jason's nearest shoulder gently as he strode off up the stairs like the winner that he was. And perhaps as a precursor to future arrangements; where Eric went, Jason was soon sure to follow.

Jason dressed much more slowly than Eric, curiously watching how he handled Helga. Was she an owned human, an employee, just a fuck? Jason didn't know, but he did know enough that he didn't question how Eric handled her. She really seemed to like it. "Drinks, hell fuckin' yeah. Thanks, Eric. I think we're gonna be awesome friends." He'd never thought he would say that to a vampire, though. In the coming weeks, there'd be a lot of things Jason would do that he didn't ever expect.

"Yes, Jason Stackhouse. I believe you are right." Eric spoke without turning behind him, vampire hearing allowing him to pick up Jason's thinking as he left the cellar. The next time the two parted with words, it was no longer in private.

* * *

**END**


	3. The Thing at Jason's

**Title:** Spooky Daddy Somethin'

**Type:** Friendship, Snark, Humor, Inappropriate Erections

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse

**Setting:** Season 4 AU

**Word Count:** 2,797

**Summary:** Jason's enjoyed being a "pantherguy" since leaving Fangtasia, but hasn't had the chance to control his new second nature. The new enthusiasm in his libido has been awesome, though, and Jason definitely hasn't complained about that. However, when things go a little awry with a conquest, Jason has to figure out a fix, and fast. Lucky for him, Eric knows how to get things done.

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for anyone who has not seen Season 4 of True Blood, though the universe is an AU, altering most events of the series. Language and nakedness, as well as mature, graphic scenes. As always, comments are welcome, but remember, this fic is for fun, so spiteful criticisms are unnecessary. Jason is written by me, VarrosGirly, and Eric by Jaxon666. Visit his page for more co-written fics (and original works) and leave some love!

* * *

The door to Jason's place swung open, Eric standing behind it, tall and calm, his foot already returned to the ground as though it had been an unseen force that had made light work of the door, and not an unapologetic kick. He peered inside slightly, though his face could not yet cross the threshold of Jason's domicile.

"Jason Stackhouse. I believe an invitation might be in order." the vampire could already smell the blood; less sophisticated than a wound of vampiric nature. It was almost dirty, in many ways crude. Still, it was blood, and the vampire was hardly opposed to that, ultimately. Eric waited patiently and politely, without so much as tapping his foot against the floor. The decor inside was little to be desired.

"Shit! Shit shit fuck I'm fuckin' sorry, don't die or nothin', shit!" Jason watched his claws retract back into fingers, hearing his front door immediately swinging open after that. When he realized it was Eric, he was extremely relieved; the vampire was here, and was going to help him. He liked Eric and all, but he really just needed someone smart to help him right now. "Fuck, Eric, come in, please come in, you're invited forever and shit!" The girl beneath him wouldn't stop screaming, and Jason wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. He didn't think it was going to be a problem, controlling his panther stuff when he was fucking a girl. But the blood smelled kind of...good. Not as good as like a raw burger, but still...not bad.

"Forever." Eric smiled to himself privately, the accent of his old tongue lilting his soft voice before he sped off in a blur towards the panicked mixtures of a desperate masculine voice and a frantic screaming. He looked between Jason and the flailing woman whose screams were gagged by her own blood, which gushed internally through her neck where she had been clawed or bitten. Eric's visible response was no more than that of a stoic child's curiosity. He quickly gnawed into his wrist, force-feeding his old vampiric blood to the dying woman, her screams only elevating in tone until she instinctually realized the good it was doing her, her attitude towards the undead ambrosia soon changing from repulsed to craving.

"I don't know what I did man, I was just fuckin' her and then it smelled weird and I got wet in really bad ways and I can't fuckin'..." Jason stepped away from the girl as Eric approached, running a hand through his hair before pulling it down to look at it. There was blood splattered all over his chest and face, and his hands were practically coated in it. "Fuck, the hell am I supposed to do? I didn't wanna really kill nobody. I ain't never done shit like that." Maybe Eric could help him hide the body or something. Shit, that was a lot of blood to clean up. Jason was ignorant to what the vampire was doing, too wrapped up in his own panic to realize that the girl was going to be all right.

The wounds already healing, Eric knelt down before the bed and yanked her to him in a way that was neither unfriendly nor kind. His eyes indescribably took hold of something deep within her, her body becoming motionless other than a slight, dream-like sway. "A terrible thing happened tonight. You were bitten by a baby vampire on your way home. You managed to fight it off enough to make it here, where Jason Stackhouse provided shelter and tried to help you," Eric calmly and quickly stated in rich whispers. He didn't blink; she didn't either. "He was real nice to help me out. I almost got myself good and dead," she responded, completely gullible to Eric's thrall, which still made him laugh; although the irony of her being so charmlessly naked at that moment also did nothing to still his amusement. "Now, you will put what clothes you can back on and then return home. When you wake up tomorrow you will remember that Jason is a good man, and you will not blame Fangtasia for anything that occurred this night." She agreed, and went about getting dressed as soon as Eric looked away from her. She left without even saying a casual goodbye, lacking the instruction to do so and having specific ones to attend to. Eric admired the sight that left him; a nice plump feminine behind coated in sticky, dark red blood.

Still, one sight was still present. Jason Stackhouse, looking like a child dared to enter a haunted house before doing so. And naked, too. Eric smirked after standing up, reminding Jason once again just how tall he was. He looked Jason up and down, without any concern for his current state of panic or stress. It was adorable really, how Jason could be so chiseled and primed to fuck, and yet look so absent intelligent, adult thought. "Jason Stackhouse-" his voice like stroked silk before going on to a more ordinary tone, "-we have to stop meeting like this." He smiled, referring to Jason's nudity.

Jason's panicked expression relaxed briefly as he saw what Eric was doing, how he immediately swooped down into action to fix the mess the new werepanther had made. Everything was going to be alright now. Except the blood. Fuck, he didn't know how to clean up that much blood. At least not human blood. He stared down at his hands briefly, turning them over multiple times, as if his claws would come back. His attention was drawn to Eric as fangs met pale wrist. Though it wasn't meant for him, his mouth watered a little anyway. "Is she-" he stopped as Eric glamoured her, not wanting to interrupt the hypnotizing process, or however it worked. Jason turned on the spot a few times, as if he couldn't decide where to go, before Eric finished with the girl. He watched her leave, relieved that the vampire had put some good thoughts in her. Saved his ass. Again.

Jason looked up to Eric, then down at his own naked, bloody form, seemingly startled by everything around him. "Fuck...I don't...do you want me to put pants on or somethin'?" The strange thing was, Jason wasn't as upset as he would've been in the past. He'd almost killed a girl, but...well, he felt guilty as Hell, sure. But it wasn't the same. "You done stopped me from fuckin' up somethin' really really bad like. And last time, you got me away from them panthers." Jason ran his fingers through his hair, bloodying his locks further before pulling the hand down and frowning at it. "Shit...one second I was just goin' to town and she was lovin' it, and then...I dunno!" He held up his hands in faux claws. Jason, not caring about his nudity or current mess, approached Eric for a quick, relieved hug, which made him feel miles better. "Thanks. I fuckin' mean it. That was the worst thing I done did with a girl." And Jason had done many fucked up things in his time.

"If you must. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Literally." He smiled as he said that last word, in only the way Eric could; timeless practice to give that perfect delivery. He didn't respond to the hug though, in fact his body remained as it had in previous position as Jason claimed a hug from it. Eric had no reaction to this, though he thought the act was unusual for a man of any age or time, even given the potential for temporary madness in this situation. That didn't trouble him, it just made Jason more of a novelty human; something to add to his collection perhaps, which had dwindled of the last century or two. After the hug, Eric grabbed Jason's wrist in a painless but firm snatch, pulling the human's hand closer to his mouth and sucking from his index finger the drying blood of the woman who would now be home soon, and quite alive.

"A little tart for my liking," he said, smirking again and removing his grip from Jason's wrist. "Will that be all? I'd hate to leave before the event of another crisis." He smiled, though beneath it all, it would piss him off royally if he found himself saving Jason's ass more without benefitting from their meetings. Then again, Jason's ass was quite worth saving, looking at it now.

"Oh, I forgot huggin' ain't a vamp thing." Jason smiled a little, gulping hard as he looked down at his bed, which already looked like it was ruined. That kind of sucked. He really liked that mattress. Jason's thoughts snapped quickly from that to the wet, somewhat chilly sensation on his finger, Eric's mouth the culprit. His current predicament didn't seem too important now, as he stared, completely forgetting that Eric was actually tasting the blood on him. He shook himself, surprised that even he could jump from panic to horndog that fast.

"Ain't a tart like a cookie...?" He wondered, shaking his head again, and looking down for a moment. "Uh...shit, I feel kinda bad now. I mean I already felt bad cause'a what I did, but uh...um..." Jason scratched his head with his free hand, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the scene. "Could you like...stay a little bit? I don't got anyone else to talk to 'bout it and you fixed it and all...you don't drink beer, right?" He could offer that, but little else, not really having made his home too vamp-friendly.

"I kinda feel like I owe you real big now, and I could use help gettin' this cleaned up. If you ain't busy or nothin', cause you got a lot of vamp stuff to do." One of the furthest thoughts from Jason's mind right now was how Eric had gotten there so fast, or how he'd known at all. It would definitely be something he would think about later on. "Shit, I gotta get you clothes that ain't all bloody-" he noticed the stains he'd accidentally left "-I got lots of spares."

Eric grinned like a big crack through smooth porcelain in a winter wind. Jason was just too much. How could he have not known until late, that the other Stackhouse sibling had so many qualities to enjoy, and without being so opposed to having them be enjoyed as his spunky yet rebellious southern blonde of a sister. His face struck Eric as a series of animated sketches, so unlike that of any men he had known in previous ages; so childlike and manic in expression, and unafraid to be expressive even at the cost of shame. Furthermore, Jason had grown aroused even in his current, gruesome and self-challenging predicament. Eric's eyes brushed down to the erection formed just once, and gently. "Don't apologize for that. I only befriend men whose blood runneth red." A somewhat adapted saying Eric often enjoyed between his friends, in daring situations, from his days as a Viking. Not many made him so easily remember things from those days; Sookie, the only other human to do so.

"Oh! I uh...ain't sorry?" Jason forgot sometimes that vampires noticed everything. But Eric had seen him fuck a girl, Hell, helped him fuck a girl, already, and they were friends. And he didn't seem to care that Jason was naked, really. Maybe he should put on boxers or something. Or would that be like an insult? He didn't know, and trying to think of what was worse was making his head hurt. Eric's smile was a little infectious, though, especially since Jason didn't think he'd ever seen the vampire smile, and definitely not like that. It made him feel better, maybe because Eric didn't normally smile for anything. "Yeah, I bet you done got blood on everything you got." He didn't seem bothered by that, though, so much as the idea that Eric was just in for a brief assistance. Maybe he'd wanted to hang out with the vampire, have some guy time.

"Jason-" he held a palm up to face the human, hoping to stop him from a clumsy, needless rampage through his belongings, "-I am a vampire. A little blood is hardly offensive to me." He smiled a little more, his eyes like flawless glass. "As for your offer, I will pass. I am not in the business of cleaning up after animals, especially when they are not my pet." He jested, still pinned in place, so decided in his positions that he did not often change it like others would. Something about that spoke volumes, made him a little sinister perhaps. "I am however in the business of coming to your rescue it would seem. And you are welcome," he softly said, so delicious and unwavering in any way, refusing to be anything but Eric no matter what situation he rushed into. "Perhaps you should take a shower. This would be easier to clean tomorrow, when the blood is dry." And he would know; he had more experience with blood than Jason and most vampires for that matter. Wet or dry, when soaked through, blood was an irremovable stain anyway.

"Damn, too bad I ain't your pet then. I make a lotta messes sometimes." Not that he meant to, of course. He was just Jason, and messy situations just happened. The idea of being a pet was silly to him though. "Yeah, shower sounds good. Hope uh...um...Carrie I think...hope she got home alright." Jason looked around, but not a whole lot else seemed to be damaged. Sleeping on the couch in his own home. That wouldn't be very fun. "Sure you don't need nothin'? Or uh…yeah, I got stuff if ya do." Jason went to his closet, pulling out a towel and throwing it toward the bed, remembering why that was a bad idea at the last second.

But Eric didn't hope that Jason's unfinished conquest got home safely at all, because he truly didn't care what happened to her. He was sure she would be fine this night though, and in that, Jason also would be short incrimination. The vampire's reflexes allowed him to snatch the towel out of the air before it hit the blood-soaked bed, his arm then extended to Jason, holding the towel out at the end of his fist's clutch. "Hmmm." He almost purred, so funny how Eric's voice varied only by becoming soft and whispery, or suddenly rich and deep. He tilted his head a little taking one last look at Jason's admirable form, noting his lingering erection as the human receiving the looks with a certain amount of curious anxiety.

"I think it is you who is in need of something, Jason Stackhouse." Jason took the towel from him and Eric placed his arm slowly back to his side. He smirked, taking a few more moments to look Jason over, as though trying to find a flaw. Amusing to him how at certain points it seemed Jason was trying to avoid a small physical force that coincided with Eric's line of sight. "That will be all then? Perhaps next week I can pull you from a car wreck, or something more creative. I will give you time to think it over." He smiled, enjoying his own humor, before walking over to the window and leaning through it to fly off in an abrupt thud of a zoom.

Jason didn't notice how at ease he seemed to be, being this naked for this long around Eric. He'd always been pretty happy with his body, but nude around guys...well, Eric was different. He was an ancient, badass vampire who kept saving his ass. And it was alright that he thought the dude looked good. "Heh...thanks again Eric-" Jason reached for the towel "-me? Oh...yeah I uh...didn't get to...you know." He seemed a little more anxious now, though, as Eric pointed these things out. Jason only wanted Eric to stay because he owed the vampire, and he was a cool guy to hang around, though. At least he was pretty sure.

"Ain't this pantherguy stuff supposed to help me heal real quick like?" He missed Eric's joke at first, but didn't have time to recover from that as the vampire disappeared. "Fuck...that was awesome." Jason scratched his head again, looking around and remembering he needed to shower. And take care of this boner that got left behind. It never occurred to him what a weird combination that was, jerking off after washing human blood off you. Nope, Jason was too busy with his thoughts, even after he was cleaned and ready to sleep. Maybe he should visit Fangtasia on his own sometime soon.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
